Effie and Haymitch Go Play Bingo
by ByakiGirl15
Summary: The lovely couple decide to go play a game of Bingo for a while. Keep reading to see what happens. Oneshot. Please give a review when you are finished reading!


Effie and Haymitch go to Bingo

(45 years later. No Panem.)

"YOU DRUNK OLD BAG Of CATS!"

"Oh shut up, Effie. We've been married for 25 years now. You should be used to this!" Haymitch gripes as he stumbles down the stairs with a full bottle of white liquor. Since there's no more Panem, and no Capitol, Ripper could sell the liquor as she pleased, without having the thought of death in the back of her mind.

"We should have left an hour ago! You know how I like to be on time!" Effie screeches to Haymitch. She hasn't changed a bit since the end of the Capitol. Still in her bright colored dresses and hair that changes color daily. She has picked out a hot pink dress with a huge floral pin on her chest. And her hair is almost as pink.

"Well, sweetheart, you should have thought about being on time before you married me. The only time I arrive on time is breakfast, lunch and, dinner." He takes another swig of his foul drink and dribbles a bit on his shirt. He pretty much falls into the closest dining chair and some more liquor sloshes out of the bottle.

The pink in Effie's dress is making her face look so bright it looks like she is about to burst.

"Get in the car, you old fart." She storms off to the car, and almost walks through the storm door from not paying attention.

"What ever you say, sweetheart." Haymitch says with a sarcastic tone. "Don't you think it would help to wear shoes?" he yells across the lawn holding a pair of silver shoes in the air. Her cheeks turn an even brighter pink as she stomps back up the porch to retrieve her silver heels.

"Thank you." She flashes a fake smile. Haymitch flashes a mocking smile back at her as she turns around.

They drive to the Bingo hall in silence. The windows were cracked to let in the sweet cool air of what used to be District 12. As it's time to get out of the car, Haymitch takes another huge swig of the white liquor, while Effie gives him a glare that would scratch diamonds. The drive to the hall was about 20 minutes, but no words were spoken till it was time to give their names and accept the bingo cards.

Haymitch grabs Effie's waist with a firm grip and gives her an alcohol flavored kiss on her hot pink cheeks. "Best of luck to you, pumpkin." He says, as she wiggles her way about of his grip and, once again, gives him the death glare.

Effie runs off to go chat with Venia, Octavia, Flavius, and Cinna about the latest fashion trends, and how Katniss is doing. Haymitch on the other hand, goes straight to Ripper and asks if she has any new alcohol experiments that he should try.

"You know, I don't know how you haven't died from liver poisoning or something else. I've never met anyone who can drink as much as you can! Heck, I make the stuff and can't get through one bottle in a day!" Ripper says. They both laugh it off and schedule for Ripper to come over after the bingo game to drop off some of the new liquor she made, and to drop off some more of the foul drink. The games go on for about 2 hours. They play for actual money now, and when there's only 15 minutes left Effie has racked up a hefty $200. The game ends as the last ball is pulled out of the barrel, and Haymitch yells "BINGO!" and jumps out of his seat almost knocking it over. You can't collect your money till the whole game is over. So he proudly walks up to the stage, trying not to fall in the mean time, and takes his ticket that says "WINNER! Collect your prize after the game!"

"How much do you think he won?" asked Octavia

"Probably 10 dollars. Wait no. not even that. $5" Effie says with a hiss.

"Well he's mighty proud of it, that's for sure. He's so drunk he probably doesn't know how much he has… or how little he has." Laughs Octavia. Effie lets out a laugh that you wouldn't expect to come from a lady that two hours ago could shatter diamonds with her attitude.

"That's all for tonight, ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for joining us this evening and we hope to see you next time!" bellows the host, as he rests his hand on his overly filled stomach and with a very happy grin.

"Hey Ripper, watch this…HEY, SWEETHEART! ARE YOU READY TO GO?" Haymitch screams across the room to his very angry, and pink, Effie. Haymitch has to sit down from laughing so hard.

"You are going to have one tough night, mister. That wife of yours is going to make you sleep outside."

"Well if she does, I guess I'll have to go push myself into Peetas' house. I don't think he will mind too much."

"Hahaha! You are one tough cookie." Ripper walks away laughing.

As Haymitch walks past the table with all the drinks on it, he swipes a new bottle of red wine and takes a big gulp. He stumbles over to the counter where everyone accepts their money. He places only 2 tickets on the counter, and the lady behind the counter gives a slight look of shock and hands him his money.

"Thanks, love." And he gives a drunken smile as he walks away. He has to place his hands on a few tables as he walks buy to keep from falling over on his way to go see Effie and ask if she is ready to leave.

"Cinna! Haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" Haymitch asks.

"Uh… I'm doing very well. I'm starting a new fashion line this winter, so I'm very excited about that. And how have you been?" Cinna has to place his hand over his nose a few times while talking to him because he is not used to the alcoholic smell.

"Just fine." Haymitch says with a quirky smile.

"Now then. It's time for me to leave and show my loot to my wonderful wife***,*** Effie." He gives a drunken smile and walks away. After about 10 minutes of chatting, Haymitch is pitching a fit to get Effie to leave.

They finally say their goodbyes to everyone and head for the door. The car ride home is quite silent, but picks up once they enter the driveway.

"Effie. Look." Haymitch says while holding up his loot. He gives a little laugh at her response.

"You…. You little…. Ugh!" she storms off, slamming the car door behind her.

"Hahahah! Bitter old broad isn't she?" Haymitch lets out another laugh. He gets out of the car and stands in the front yard for a bit before going into the house to tease his wife some more

**The End**


End file.
